


New kid, New town

by RichieLoser



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, M/M, Modern Era, New Kid Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieLoser/pseuds/RichieLoser
Summary: Eddie had never been anywhere but the big city. He breathed the smoggy air and loved the culture. By when his mom moves him back to her hometown during his senior year, he meets a few new friends. Mike, the quarterback with the heart of gold, Ben, the linebacker with good grades, Bev, the amateur designer, Stan, with the bird book, Bill, the artist and Richie. The trashmouth with the cute nose.





	New kid, New town

**Author's Note:**

> Oofy hello. I originally posted this on tumblr, (@richieloser), but I’m here now.   
> Word count: 2,809

“It’s not a big deal Eddie-bear. Lots of kids move schools.” Sonia’s loud and obnoxious voice rings through the car. “Mom, why'd we move here anyway?” Eddie mumbles as the small yellowish car pulls into the small driveway next to the equally small house. ‘Just her and I in there for the next 8 months.’ “Sweetie, I've told you, I’m bringing you to where I grew up. You’ve lived in that little apartment your whole life. Now, your here in this beautiful town. Have some fun, there's a lot of fun stuff in town.” Sonia sighed as she took her keys out of the ignition. She squeezed her big body out of the car and up the path to the door. Eddie carefully steps on to the pavement outside of the car. He surveys the streets and it's fairly well groomed lawns and fancy house way bigger than his own. He closed the door lightly and opened the door directly behind his own. He pulled his while backpack cover in drawn-on flowers and tiny doodles from his friends back in New York. Her slipped the bag onto his back and grabbed the duffle bag sat on the floor of the car. “I've told you!” Eddie mocks quietly as he slams the door shut. “Can a guy just want to not leave the many relationships he spent years upon years of building? Is it no longer okay for me to miss my friends?” He rants to himself as he walks up the same path his mom did. As he pushes the door open his mom is talking to the movers, having them move her arm chair to the perfect spot. He pays them no attention and walks up the stairs to his new room. He passes the extra bedroom up here that will most likely become storage while his mom sleeps in the room downstairs. As he comes to the room that will from now on become his, he whistles lowly at the size of the room. Eddie drops his duffle bag onto the chair near the door. After letting out a huff and closing his door, Eddie sits his white, doodle-covered bag on his bed as he reaches for the dresser. He is surprised to see his clothing already folded neatly and put into each drawer. He pulled some grey sweatpants and a pink sweater from the drawers. Eddie changed quickly before his mother called for him to run an errand or something. 

“Eddie-bear! Come meet my friend, she's been dying to meet you.” Eddie yawned as he put the skinny jeans and and red t-shirt into the hamper. As he walked down the stairs he looked at his phone; no texts, calls tag or dm’s from his friends back home. ‘Forgot about me already?’ Towards the bottom of the steps, he could hear his mother's voice. “He’s a nice boy Sharon. He’s just got these ideas that he know what’s good for him or that he has everything figured out. You’ll never guess what he told me last month.” His mother pauses, waiting for ‘Sharon’ to agnollege her. After a quick nod and hum, His mother continues to rant on about him. “He told me he was gay! The poor boy has never even been out into the world and thinks he knows himself. It’s a real shame, really.” Eddie felt his chest tighten. He hasn't even stepped one foot down the block yet and his mother is already spreading his personal business around like the bread crumbs you'd feed the ducks. “What’s up mom?” He asks slightly loud so his mom thinks he was coming down the stairs. “Eddie-bear! This is my childhood friend Sharon. She has a son about your age.” As eddie reaches the living room, his mother is sitting in her tracksuit in her comically large arm chair as Sharon sat on the plastic covered couch. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Eddie stuck his hand out to her as he stuffed his phone into his pocket with the other. “Hi Eddie. I’ve heard so much about you. Your mom sure does love to post about you on Facebook.” She doesn't even touch his hand and pulls him into a hug. “You’re even cuter in person!” She squeezes him tight, much like his own mother, leaving Eddie to stand straight as a board and accept the hug. “Thank you?” He responds as she lets go of him. “See as I was saying sweetie, my friend here has a son, Bill, around you age. I thought it’d be nice for you to meet him but he had a prior commitment to attend to.” His mother says. “Prior commitment? Sonia, he went bike riding around town or to the quarry. Honestly I don’t understand what's going on in that boys head.” Sharon shakes her head. “My younger son, George, will be getting home soon. I left a not on the door for him so he’ll meet me here. I didn't want him to get home and be alone.” She smiled fondly at Sonia. Eddie takes a couple steps towards the door frame to lean on it. “How is george? I saw he broke his arm recently.” His mother continues the conversation. Eddie tunes out the conversation and grabs his phone from his pocket. He has a google maps notification talking about a diner in town. He makes a mental note to check it out soon. Eddie uses this time to scroll through his instagram and like various post of his New York friends still on vacation. 

At Eddie’s old school, you didn't go back till after Labour day, but here in Derry classes had been going on for a week now. “It’s good to see that you want Eddie to be here in Derry. A lot of people have been moving lately. Mostly just old people and people who've grown up here now.” Sharon raves on and on about the market on real estate going down the drain until there's a knock at the door. Eddie steps back and opens the door finding a small brown haired boy with a backpack. As he went to welcome him in, a taller auburn haired boy came running up the grass, ignoring the stone path. Eddie cringed at the dented grass. “Ge-ge-georgie? What are you doing here?” Past the both of them was a group of teens, around Eddie’s age, on bikes. A red haired girl wearing shorts and a light pink tank top, next to her was a blonde haired and pudgy boy who was smiling back at her, there was dark skinned boy wearing a football jersey, a smaller boy with corkscrew blonde hair. Lastly there was darked haired boy with a big smile on his face as he clearly made fun of the red haired girl and the pudgy blonde boy. “Mom told me to meet her here. It’s her friend’s house.” The little boy, Georgie, handed a handwritten note to the taller boy. “Oh. Okay.” Bill, as Eddie believes his mom called him, looked up at Eddie. “H-hi. Is m-m-my mom her-er?” Eddis notes his stutter, probably had it awhile, he doesn't even address it. “Yeah, she’s in here. Would you like me to get her?” As Bill opens his mouth to speak, the curly, dark haired boy with brown eyes and long legs yells, “Billiam? Hurry up we’ve got business to attend to!” The lanky boy locks eyes with Eddie for two seconds before he opens his big mouth. “Well hello there georges! How’s it going?” Eddie blushes slightly and ignores him. “Come on in. She’s in the living room.” Eddie moves and Bill and Georgie both walk into the house. The group of kids move onto the grass and off their bikes ass Eddie closes the screen door, leaving the main door open. He stands in the hall by the door as he checks his phone once again. “Sweetie why don’t you guys take Eddie with you? He’s a nice boy. He won’t cause to much trouble.” Eddie looks up. “You don’t have too. I’ll be fine.” He smiles slightly as he stuffs his phone in his pocket again. “Eddie-bear, you need to make friends. Can’t keep hanging to those kids back home.” Eddie nods. “Yes ma’am.” He says quietly. “Go on and take him with you William. Like I said, he's a nice boy.” Sharon nods at Bill then looks to Eddie. “Do you have a bike sweetheart?” He nodded and pointed up the stairs. “I’m gonna go change out of my sweats. I’ll be right back.” He rushes up the stairs and into his room. 

Eddie sighs as he pulls a pair of light skinny jeans out of his duffle bag. He pulls off his grey sweats and squeezes his ass into the jeans. He opens the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a plain pair of white socks then proceeds to sit on the edge of his bed. After he pulled on the socks, he pulls on his white slip on vans and opens his door. He shoves his phone into his back pocket as he enters the living room, Bill being tortured by his mother’s questions. “I’m ready to go.” He said quietly as Bill stood from the plastic covered couch, looking very relieved. “Your bikes’ in the garage Eddie-bear.” His mom yells after him. “Bye mom.” He blows her a kiss as the door closes behind him. “She’s very p-p-protective.” Bill stutters out. “Yeah, she's always been like that.” Eddie clarified as they made it to the garage that was connected to the house. Eddie pushed to door up and coughed at the slight dust. His hand brushing the empty front pocket where he used to keep his inhaler. He lets out a big breath and swatted at the floating dust particles. “God, stuff just got put in here yesterday.” Eddie mumbles as he gets his hands on the white handlebars of his blue bike. He pulls the bike out of the garage, looking up to find Bill explaining to his friends what he was doing there. Bill scratched his neck and the girl looked Eddie over with a big smile. “Hi Eddie.” She yelled waving her arm dramatically. Eddie blushed lightly and finished walking to the group. “Hello.” He said as he met the group at the curb. “This i-is E-e-e-Shit. I’m sorry.” Bill mumbles the apology. “It’s alright. I don’t blame you.” Eddie says as he ducks his head again. “I’m Eddie.” He looks up at the group of teens. The girl was smiling at him, as was the pudgy boy who’s hand was laced with hers. The dark skinned boy was staring at him ut when they locked eyes he smiled. The boy with blonde curly hair was on his phone and the last boy, the long legged, curly dark haired boy was watching him. “Hiya Ed’s! Finally, we’ve got a cute one.” He said as he winked at Eddie. “Oh my god, shut your damn mouth richie. It’s not funny.” The curly, blonde boy looked up from his phone for two seconds. “Stan, are Jealous your no longer the cute one?” ‘Richie’ playfully remarks. “Wait! Stan was the cute one?” The girl looks at Richie confused. “It wasn’t me?” She gave him puppy dog eyes and Richie laughed. “Sorry red.” He pushed her hair around on her her head as she made a sound of disgust. 

“Okay, s-s-so that's Bev and Buh-buh-ben. The gru-mpy one is stan. Tha-at’s Mike. And last but ce-ce-certainly least,” “Hey!” “we have Richie.” Bill finishes. “Hello everyone.” Eddie greets. “I’m Eddie.” He waves slightly. “Hi Eddie!” Bev pulls him into a hug. “You're simply adorable.” He blushed as she let go of him. “Thanks. I haven't gotten that one before.” Eddie says as he picks his bike up from where he dropped it when Bev pulled him into a hug. “Really? That's a surprise.” Richie said as a goofy smile made its way onto his face. Eddie blushed and looked back at Bill. “So whats the plans for today?”He asked. He wanted to go off and forget his mom existed like he did back in New York. “T-t-to the quarry. You kn-now how to swim right?” Bill asked. “Yeah, I do.” Eddie looked down. Then back up at the people around him. “Well, I'm ready when you guys are.” Bev smiled and hugged him sideways one more time before they were off. 

 

After their long day of swimming and splashing, ddie made his way home, ate a freezer dinner like always and went to bed for his first day of school the next day. He woke up the next morning and yawned, the night before was long and fun. Eddie pulled himself up and opened his drawers. He threw on some light, ripped skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with a small character from a video game he played popping out of the pocket. He pulled on socks and his vans before looking in his mirror above his dresser. He fixed his hair slightly and put on some deodorant before grabbing his backpack and leaving his room. “Good morning ma.” He smiled at her as she was on the phone. “Good morning Eddie bear. Bill and his friends will be here in 20 minutes to bike with you to school. Sharon called me about 10 minutes ago.” Eddie nodded and opened the cabinets and looked for a cereal bar. He grabbed one out of the box and opened the wrapper as he sat down, looking at his mom over the half wall dividing the dining room and living. “I hope you have a good day Eddie-bear! Don't forget to take your med at lunch.” Sonia yelled as there was a knock at the door and Eddie stood and walked to get it. “Okay, bye mom!” He yelled as he opened the door. He was met with the red haired girl, Bev. He smiled and walked out next to her while closing his door. “Hi Eddie!” She said happily as they walked down the front steps. “Hi Beverly. How was your night?” He asked as they walked to his garage. “It was good. I slept well, seems you did too.” She smiled brightwer at him. “I did.” He confirmed. Eddie grabbed his bike and rolled it out before closing and locking the garage door.

“Top ‘o the morning Eddie-boy.” Richie greets, looking like hell. “Who hit you with a truck?” Eddie jokes as he hops onto his bike. “His mom.” Stan says sarcastically. “Ha ha ha. Very funny stan.” Richie snaps back. “Wish I could hit you with a truck.” Richie mumbles, getting himself slapped on the back of his head by Stan himself. “Ow you mother Fuc-” Richie moves to grab Stan and Bev puts her arm out. “Stop it you stupid, bisexual mess. Don't hurt stan. You fucking moron.” She then proceeds to pull a cigarette from behind her ear and lights it with a lighter on her lanyard. She offered it to eddie as they walked their bikes down the street. “No thanks, I don't smoke.” He waves her arm off. “Okay.” She puffs smoke out as she and Ben fall into light conversation about their plans for date night on friday. “So Eddie, where'd you move here from?” Mike asks. He has a huge smile on his face and looks like a ray of sunshine. Eddie smiles back at him. “I’m from New York, but my mom grew up here so we came back.” Eddie pulls his phone out as it buzzes, a text from his good friend Lizzy coming through. “Oh sick! I’ve always wanted to go. What's it like?” Richie asks. Eddie types a quick reply to Lizzy as he answers Richie. “It’s busy. We lived on the edge of the city and it was still super busy all the time. It was nice though. It’s where my dad grew up before he met my mom.” Eddie mentions as he shoves his phone into his pocket. “Thats romantic.” Bev pipes in as they turn a corner. “Where is your dad? Is he gonna be living with you?” She smiled at him, not knowing if she overstepped his boundaries when he was silent. “I’m sorry Ed-” She started. “No it’s fine. He passed away when i was little, then my mom and I lived alone.” He smiled sadly and looked back at the ground. “I really sorry Eds.” Richie patted his back. “Ew, what the fuck? Don't call me that.” Eddie laughed at the stupid name. Richie smiled as they turned around the corner again, the school coming into view. “You ready spaghetti man?” Richie asks. “What the fuck?” Eddie laughs out again, glad the total dork was here to comfort him.


End file.
